


A Day in the Life of Zack

by Tyramir



Series: A Day in the Life of... [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyramir/pseuds/Tyramir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Day in the Life of Zack, after he 'supposedly' dies in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Zack

**Author's Note:**

> I still do not own Final Fantasy.

At this particular moment in time, Zack's corpse had begun to rot a little. Fangirls avidly attempted to write fanfiction depicting him as alive, well, and clearly homosexual. Often with Cloud and/or Sephiroth.

Alas, in this particular story, the only action Zack received was a good skull fucking by a vulture's beak as it tore out one of his eyes.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting fact - this was originally written in an MSN message to someone after I was constantly being pestered for a story about Zack.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. Also, I have a book now, Red Blossoms the Sky, which can be found in my works on this site! Please read and comment!


End file.
